When we were there
by 2b0rlee
Summary: The weasley twins are split between two realms, or are they? Fred and George talk through poems, secret letters, and dreams, both have something taribly wrong with them, Fred is dead, so what is wrong with George,?  contains adult suggestion minor lang.
1. Only half of us

This is my first fan fiction ever. This is also my first submission. Hope you like, umm. This is a story better read then summarized, but hey it's a NEED TO READ! The poem in this first chapter is in order of 1st year to the last year. Line one is first year, second is second year, ect.

**When we were there**

**Chapter 1 : only half of us**

_**George's pov-**_

We were there

When the golden trio was sorted

When our sister was taken and saved

When harry needed the marauders map

When people had money to place bets in the triwizard tournament

When Dumbledore needed an army

When it was time for Dumbledore's funeral

When it was time to fight

But only I lost you, half of us, half of me, but only I had to feel the aftermath and this pain.

I miss you Fred

_**Fred's pov-**_

We were both there

When Harry needed a 'pep-talk' for his first quidditch match

When Harry was almost killed by a rouge bludger, we couldn't of helped were just the team beaters

When harry was falling from the sky at quidditch because of all the dementors

When we got Harry drunk after seeing the quidditch world match

When that pink lady made more rules to break

When the golden trio needed some of our store's products…

When you were holey (holy), I was terrified hope you know, jut a few more inches and…

But only I couldn't grow old with you, or see your kids, or have kids, meet yur wife, steel yur wife-kidding, but only I had to see the horror displayed on your face as the light faded in mine.

I miss you George.

_**Our pov-**_

When we were there it was the best

Now only half of us are in living realm


	2. only half of us in the living realm?

Ok chapter 2, hope you will read and review, don't think I will abandon this like other writers do to their stories. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM HARRY POTTER!

**Chapter 2: only half of us in the living realm, maybe?**

_**Our pov-**_

When we were there it was the best

Now only half of us are in living realm

_**Normal pov-**_

"Fred is that you?"

A faint breath George heard, next to him, below him and above him.

Then he remembered, _there is no Fred_, so was it him? But George soon came to realize he was holding his breath, but then what was it?

As anyone in there room alone in the dark hearing mysterious loud breathing, George freaked his shit out.

"Ummm, don't kill me?"

Or would it be better if he would just die? He could be with Fred that way. Nothing would be missing anymore, half and half could equal a whole again. Would Fred be ok with that? Would he be upset that George gave up? They had never given up before, they never gave up the joke shop, they never gave on a product, but _they_ weren't _they_ anymore. _They_ were split in half. So maybe it would be better…

There wasn't an answer.

"Ok kill me then!" he yelled angrily grabbing the pillow his head was resting on and smothering his own face with it.

'Huff'

George gasped into the so-called-hand-made-pillow that his mom gave him just yesterday, though she was bloody mad if she thought he was going to sleep after…what happened… he was to afraid to wake up to no Fred. George knew that the next time he closed his eyes to slept without Fred across the room would be the last time he ever opened them.

"I am not going to, I wouldn't ever." George thought it was himself to speak for a moment, but that voice was a tad different, more of a whisper.

"FRED!" he screamed into his empty room.

"FFRREEEDDDD!" he screamed into the night air, someone would help, and they would hear him, just like last time he screamed his loved ones name.

'_George….'_

'' he screamed into the emptiness.

'Huff, huff, huff'

He breathed into the void.

Tears burst forth into the world from the despair of George's broken heart

"WwHhYYy!" he whimpered.

'' he howls wanting the pain to end.

Suddenly his mom Molly crashed the door open and rushed into the room with the faint light of the new rising sun. She was followed by Harry and Ron, who had snapped the lights on.

The area now illuminated, it was visible that the sopping George was embraced in a comforting hug by his mom. But there was something odd about the other side of the room, Fred's side of the room.

Harry noticed first.

"He-hey everyone, look at this." He walked over to Fred's old bed.

"Whatareyoudoing?" George said quickly.

Harry pointed.

Everyone looked.

It was the sheets, they were folded over, as if someone was sleeping in them and had gotten up, and the pillow lay on the side of the bed.

"Why would the pillow be on the side of the bed?" asked Ron, his face and especially his nose crinkled to make his classic confused face.

"I-I don't kn-no-no-now, bu-but Fre-ed us-ed to sleep wi-with a pi-pillow bet-tween his le-legs." George managed to stammer out. But then looked down not able to say that name without weeping, fell to his mothers embrace again, while he took on a fetal position and cried into her shoulder.

"Well- wait" harry paused, he reached over the bed to a folded letter with the twins store seal enclosing its contents. He flipped it in his hand

"All the envelope says is- _for Georgie_-, you don't think-?" he began to question before cutting himself off, because of a balling red headed adult in his mothers arms.

"Do ya want it?" Harry decided to ask, but there was no response.

"George?"

Slowly George nodded his head up and down. Harry returned to the left side of the room and held out the parchment to the frail Weasley. Who then feebly reached out his hand and took the sealed envelope carefully, so that he was not to wrinkle the parchment.

"What does it say?" Ron asked quietly and slowly, so he was to not rattle his brother too much.

"Ron" Molly hissed.

"It's ok." George whispered, and then he broke the seal. A folded letter was visible in its cover. He slipped it out gently.

"It's blank" he said if somehow he knew it would be.

"What?" Harry chimed in puzzled.

"Nothing?" Molly questioned.

"Not a mark" George responded.

"Really?" Harry tried to think of an explanation, while George tossed the open matching parchments of the envelope and letter on the desk between the doppelganger beds in the room. They looked at each other. George bowed his head away from him.

"George, you should try to sleep again" Molly prodded.

"Well, ok, ill just, do that, I guess" he sorrowfully answered.

"Night George" Ron said exiting the room while scratching his head, back on the way to his own room.

"Night" Harry followed Ron.

"Would you like me to stay in here with you?" Molly peered in to his eyes with concern.

"No it does alright, ill be fine." George responded. Looking up he saw his father standing in the doorway.

"You two get some sleep" he lay back onto his bed, and rolled towards the wall as tears appeared again down his face.

"Well if you're shore." His mother got up from her cradling position and walked to her husband.

"I am ok mom" he chewed on his words.

"Night, love you sweetheart." And they left.

But he could not sleep that night again, and his thoughts wondered to the blank letter. He was on his back now, staring up daydreaming. He looked over to his wand on the desk to see the projected time in the air.

_Six already, well then. _The letter spread out next to his wand, he sat up and slowly rose out of bed.

_I wonder._

Fred liked to play with people, a lot. He liked to invent things that helped him do this. He would listen to stories people told him, and then an idea pops into his head, he was a clever one he was. For instance, Potter told the two of them an experience he had in the camber where their sister was taken into. A book that seemed blank, but when writing to it, it responds. A wonderful idea he thought, it was one of his favorites. A paper that could talk to you, the words don't have to disappear on all the pages though, some tricks could be saved forever. But George included that it didn't have to be a memory writing, they could have one book or page, while another book was in play, they had always compared it to muggle instant messaging on emails and phones.

"A page that will write back, but then what if it wasn't?" George picked up one of the two beautiful light hues to dark quill pens on the writing table, the burgundy-red one, the purple-blue belonged to Fred.

He put pen to paper.

_Fred?_


	3. A page in love

Ok I really want reviews, I don't know if anyone is reading this or not. Hehe

I don't own any of the characters or harry potter

And Thanks for all the inspiration…

Ummm ok, here we are!

**Chapter 3: A page in love**

_**Our pov-**_

When we were there it was the best

Now only half of us are in living realm

-that's what you think…

_**George's pov-**_

_Till now I have just been thinking it over, but now I am acting on my thoughts. Finally._

_**Normal pov-**_

"A page that will write back, but then what if it wasn't?"

He put pen to paper.

_Fred?_

_**Georgie?**_ The words appeared slowly

_Oh my Merlin Fred, is this really happening? Is this a memory? Do I want to know? Fred?_

_**Oh Georgie, I love you. Let's see if you can guess if this is a memory or not luv. **_Again the ink faded in leisurely.

_Oie I love you as well, yu know._

_**Corse I know Georgie, you're what makes me whole.**_

_**Lovers**_

_Dreamers_

_**Envisionests**_

_Inventors_

_**Geniuses**_

_Brothers_

_**Twins**_

_Were more then married_

_**We don't part at death we meet**_

_**YAAA!**_ They wrote at the same time.

_**Like I was going to just stand there and 'watch you from above'.**_

_Oie, not like id let ya mate._

_**Haayy ya want me Georgie don't ya, come on admit it.**_

_Gei corce ima get ya mate, love ya till yur senseless._

_**Then whoever was listening in on us (eche he-fake –chough- Hermione-echeck heck) said "seriously don't you two eva stop, honestly!"**_

_**Neva**_**!** Writing in unison once more.

_Ya as we run down the hallway_

_**What from an old professa?**_

_Who else?_

_**Percy**_

_Too true too true_

_**Malfoy**_

_McGonagall_

_**Snape**_

_Good one_

_**Mum definitely. **_They scribbled both at the same time.

_So right_

_Why are we writing in the way we speak?_

_**Its fun yu know**_

_Oh I definitely know_

_**You can sleep know ya know.**_

_Now how will I do that, without se-en yu there Freddie…_

_**But I'm right here oie come on Georgie. I am right here, you sleep cuz I'm right there ya know, ill be here across the room, we sleep in the same room. **_Fred persuaded, he just wanted his other half healthy.

_I don't know Fred._

"But I'm here Georgie" George felt a warm breath on his neck patterning to the whisper, his eyes rolled back with longing, his head tilted back.

"Ahoye Fred" he whispered back.

"George… you still think I am just a memory?"

George felt fingers stroke the side of his face.

"Fred" he leaned in to the hand now caressing the side of his face. He had his eyes closed the whole time, he feared that he would open his eyes and nothing would be there.

"Georgie, love you" his voice nothing but the shell of a ghostly sigh.

"Paper" the sigh there again.

_**Looks like your dead tired, I know I am-**_

…

_**Only kidding mate**_

_Haaaaaayyyy_

_**-sorry luv, too soon?**_

"A-bit"

He thought for a moment they were always together, so even now?

"Together-" he moaned.

"Forever" George finished the sentence. Then he realized he was tired, yet so many thoughts raced through his mined, so many questions. Ones like_, is this really really happening? Is this a dream? Why is this happening, am I happy or sad? Is this just a trick? Is someone just trying to help?_ But he knew the answers, didn't he?

Whatever was going on, he knew for shore that this was his brother.

"Georgie, **get to bed**…" This time the sigh was more demanding.

"Promise yu won't leave me." He pleaded.

"Neva has, neva will."

"Ok, I will" and he did, he left his seat, put down the scarlet quill, and went off to his bed. Whether or not he was to sleep he didn't know. It must already be early morning. He looked over to his wand. Somehow the time had gone by slow.

But it was six before, to his shocked mined the projection merely stated that it was six o' one

He closed his eyes for an instant, and then he opened them. Something must be wrong with his wand, because what it said now was the strangest thing yet.

_10: 42_

He felt well rested, but the weird thing was, it didn't say _am_, it said _pm_.

_10:42pm_

"Hey George"

"Wha?"

"I think there is something wrong with your wand."

…

_Ok so there isn't something wrong with me, or the time, well that neva happens in stories._

"But still get some sleep Georgie"

"Ok"

_This cant be real. It just can't. _George thought to himself.

_**Fred's pov-**_

_Till now I have just been thinking it over, but now I am acting on my thoughts. Finally._


	4. That morning

**If you don't review imma get you, promise not a threat!**

Please review, just one, one review.

Let's do this CH 444444

All is George's pov.

**Chapter 4: that morning**

_**Our pov-**_

When we were there it was the best

_**George's pov-**_

A God dam dream, that has to be it. As my eyes grow heavy and weary from no sleep I blinked slowly once, then twice.

How could I think of sleeping, was he actually even there?

"I'm here"

Then after he said that I did fall asleep, and I did actually wake up at ten forty. I got some pants on and headed down to breakfast that morning. He was gone, that git. I sat down as usual, with the thought that I wouldn't eat, I hadn't since the incident. I looked down, white, yellow, its eggs. To the right of that there was brown, pink, bacon, its bacon. I looked a little to the right of that off the plate orange….juice, it was orange juice.

"Please just eat a little today darling." my mother earnestly came up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"No" is all I said.

"Just a little?" This time I could tell from her begging that something was really getting at her, more than the past few days a least. When we lost, you know, she just vegetated and sobbed every day, but she could still eat, sleep was minimum, but still existed for her. Unlike me, but don't get me wrong, I did vegetate, but it was all day and night, same with sobbing. So what made now so different? Did she realize who I was now? Did she go through the stages of parental guilt that quickly?

I looked strait at her face now, looked into her eyes. It wasn't that she was getting over it. She thought she was being unfair, unfair to me. She thought I needed attention from her, but I don't know if that would help me, but now I'm being selfish. If she thinks she is helping, that will help her. That was always her biggest concern, helping, but now it was time for her to get a little help. She needs it.

So this time I did what 'he' would do. I looked at her sorrowful face, her furrowed eye brows, and the small worried wrinkles now apparent on her face, and her eyes glistening with concern. I felt myself grow with feeling sorry for her, and I looked her in the eye and said-

"I won't just eat a little, ill eat it all, just like before, I always finished anything you put in front of me, and now I am going to again. That's not changed. There was just a delay, but that is still the same, ok?" I was sore that would help, because not only had I sounded like 'him' when I started the sentence, but I finished it sounding like me, I was both of us for her, but I hated it. I also gave her something that wouldn't change from before. I made her think not everything is completely different, but really it was a lie, everything changed.

I hated it, I hated it so much. HE WAS GONE, fucken gone!

I spent that morning slipping parts of food into the pockets of my pants, under my napkin, to the cat, which mysteriously had on Ginny's jumper, and I also slipped small portions of food to Ron, who ate without guilt or noticing me, he just loved food that much.

Only Hermione seemed to notice what I was doing. So when I got up and headed to go upstairs, she made some excuse and followed me up to the middle of the hall and got my attention.

"You need to eat." She said behind me.

We both stopped walking.

"Or what?"

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You heard me, or what?" I said angrily, clenching my fists.

"Ahhh, I see, you're already in the anger stage of guilt."

Now I was pissed, but I just looked at her, shocked, my mined was blank. I must have seemed rather disturbed, because the look on her face, she was terrified. I felt rather disturbed though if I say so myself.

"I can't believe you just said that." I whispered

"Oh my god, George you ok?"

My face was pale, no color. I felt my blood temperature rapidly drop, yet still sweat ran down my face, my eyes grew wider.

No, no, no, I wont no that's not it. Me? Get over HIM? How dare she?HA me going through stages!

"How dare you?" I said, so low that I would be surprised if she heard me.

"George, you need to eat still or you will-" she started but I cut her off.

"OR WHAT!"

She just stared at me horrified.

"WHAT I'LL DIE, IS THAT IT?"

She stood there, she was always with Ron, and what could she want in my life, 'he' was the only one aloud in my world!

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCKEN GO SHAGG RON AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" That would probably get Ron to kill me.

Then I stormed away to retrieve my cloths so I could take a lovely shower, leaving Hermione terrified standing in the middle of the hall with Ron coming up to hurry after her. I reached my door when he started to yell at me, because of the horrified expression I left on her face. But what was inside my room was much more horrifying then what she experienced….

I hit the floor.


	5. A Ghost

Chapter 5 is short, but meaningful, sorry about the delay. I am already working on the next chapter though…

I DO NOT OWN ANY CARACTERS

**Chapter 5: A Ghost**

_**Fred's pov-**_

I didn't mean to do that… well, oh no.

"GEORGE!" I heard Ron's voice; he was running up the hall now. Then he got to my petrified twin. His anger faded and then he kneeled down next to him, and went silent.

"Ronald what is it n-" Hermione started but then saw George passed out on the floor. She joined Ron.

"Ge-George?"Ron shook him.

"What could have done this?" Harry came up behind them.

"Well he must have seen something" Hermione pondered. Then her face lit up, she got it.

"In his room?" Ron chimed in.

"Yes" she claimed.

They looked at each other. Then they all slowly turned there head to see what had made there brother/ soon to be brother-in-law faint. Its probable me that's done it though, oie, this is gunna be a fun one.

_**George's pov-**_

Oh hell no.

I didn't just see it.

Oh hell no.

No, there is no god dam way.

Not one.

It was him, just standing there, pale skin, glossy eyes, dead blue lips. It was horrifying, I hit the floor. So currently, I'm out nothing, I see nothing, but I do here voices. They belong to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I wonder if he is gone, or if they were going to see him too.

I didn't know. But I did know that he must be getting stronger if he can do that sort of thing. I knew he couldn't leave me, I knew he would go like ghost or something, but not this. This was crazy.

A scream, Hermione, it was her that screamed. She screamed long and loud. She did it again, but now it was fading from me, she was running away. Feet thudded away from me. Harry and Ron were screaming now even.

Then I felt something, wind, wind that was cold. Ice touched my face, it left soon though. The chill now in the air shorted me out. I was chilled. Something was right over me, but then it soon left me, left me feeling cold, clammy, drowsy, and wet.

I felt like I was going to pee my pants. My heart was beating faster than ever! I could feel my whole body shaking. I couldn't seem to keep a thought down. Horrid images ran through my mined. I felt like dying.

More screams came from down stairs. Fuck, which is all I could think, I even ponder on the word now.

Light started to fade in my sight. I heard someone. Someone was shaking me and saying my name.

Holy shit!…

You would never be one that was going to believe me if I told you who it was.

I stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Weasley?"

This is getting crazy…


End file.
